Son of Magic
by Hella Jewels
Summary: First he lost his mother at a young age, than he gained a new one, now his destiny is off track. There is no way to fix it... but can he live through it? Percyx... you will have to find out! BEING REWRITTEN
1. Lost Boy

My life was destined for hades to moment I was born because of _him_. That destiny finally came true when I lost _her_.

* * *

He stumbled along a busy sidewalk, glancing back every now and again.

 _Her eyes are wide and afraid, but not for herself, for her only son._

" _Go to your room. I love you!"_

" _Yeah, yeah run along, kid."_

" _Lobe you, mama."_

His tears fell faster down his face when he thought of the words she would never hear again. He pushes through crowds of people, crying out in pain every time he connected with someone. The ground had become slick under his bare feet, his wizard pj soaked, due to the downpour that seemed to grieve with him.

He lost his balance and his bruised and cut five year old body fell to the ground. In his attempt to prevent his face from getting even more injuries, he accidently caught himself on his right wrist, only to fall to the ground with a shriek of pain.

" _THAT- THAT… DISGRACE HAS GOT TO GO!"_

 _His mother threw her hands up, her normal kindness gone, "FOR WHAT? ACCIDENTLY GETTING YOU THE WRONG BEER?!"_

 _The boy in the black and orange-red pajamas winched. The cuts he got as punishment still stung fiercely and his eye had turned a dark purple, his bruises and other small cut stood out against his skin. His wrist was still throbbing and swollen, and he was still unable to put pressure on it._

 _A smack sounded loudly and he scrambled up stairs knowing what was coming next, but as he heard his mama groan in pain and the thud of fist flying, he got mad. And for the first time in his short life, he was going to rescue her!_

As his mind continued to remind him of his failure, the dark haired little boy cried. His whole tiny frame was screaming with pain, but he wasn't crying for himself, he was crying for _her._

" _GE AWAY FROB MY MAMA!" the tiny boy launched himself at the guillotines, bear of a man, only to get smacked away like a pesky little fly._

" _You! You have caused way more trouble than you're worth! Time to get rid of you, once and for all."_

 _The man picked up a steak knife, a gleeful, murderous look in his eyes._

 _As he knife plunged toward him, the boy closes his eyes, but the usual pain didn't come. Actually there was no pain to be felt, at least, not for the five year old._

" _MAMA!" he cried over her body, feeling a dark hole consume his heart, his soul. His usual bright,lively eyes were now dark and dead. His unruly hair brushing the knife plunged into her stomach._

" _R-run! Run and n-never l-look back! Just remember, i will love you a-always and f-forever." he got up and pushed past smelly gabe, but instead of listening to his mother, he looked back once more and saw gabe stabbing the rest of her life out of her._

 _Their eyes connected one last time._

 _Her blue eyes met his sea colored ones._

" _RUN PERCY! I L-L-l-o…."_

 _And he was gone._

* * *

Hecate was used to walking the streets of New York, but, however, she was not used to seeing little boys sobbing their eyes out in the rain.

 _Not my problem_. Thought the goddess. And she was just going to keep walking past when she felt the ocean roaring in his veins.

She froze and looked sharply to the child, who had yet to notice her.

Poseidon once more has a demigod child sired from his blood and a mortal.

She glanced at the sky then the boy making the connection. This was not a storm from _Zeus,_ it was from this boy. This _powerful_ boy.

Hecate swiftly turns and crouches before the child.

"Little boy, are you alright?"

He jerks fearfully, tears giving no second thought to rolling down his cheeks. The goddess gets a glimpse of blue-green eyes.

"W-who are you?" he asks with wariness he shouldn't have to possess for years to come. And his head stubbornly remains tilted down.

"I am Hecate. Now, are you alright?"

Violent sobs rack his body, shaking the boy to his core, "N-no, I h-hurt."

She gently reaches out, "Where at?"

He slowly gets up, trembling all the way, but whether it was from pain or exhaustion, the goddess couldn't tell.

He finally meets her eyes, and the immortal being gasps, rage turning her normally green eyes black.

"Ebrywhere." the child had bruises covering his entire body, bloody marks cover his exposed skin and clearly came through his pajamas. His face was an absolute gory mess! His eye was swollen and so was many parts of his face, there was blood running down his face from the many cuts. Most was small and shallow, but one, above his eyes, was a deep gash.

The goddess, lost in her anger, didn't notice how wobbly he had become or how pale. She had barely caught him when he tumbled forward.

The boy sobbed as he started to lose consciousness.

"Mama is gone! And da las ting she said was, run percy! I dibent want to run! He- he took her! Stubid smelly gabe! I want mama!"

Hecate cradled the traumatized child and whispered to him, "Hush now child. Don't worry, you're safe. Now," she casts a spell, "Sleep."

Then the rain stopped.

* * *

I think this is good! How about you guys? Ok, bye y'all!


	2. Love of a Goddess

**I'm sorry to say this will probably be the fastests up date ever because i already had two chapters done and is now working on the third!**

* * *

It's been two days. Two day since she had found this precious, broken boy. Perseus Okeanós Jackson.

She looked at his tiny body, covered in her healing flames. She blinked her eyes in fatigue, she may be a goddess, but she still needs rest, and she hasn't left his side since she brought him to her home.

No sleep, no nectar, no ambrosia. And nightmares plagued the goddess, something that had never happened in all of her centuries on Earth.

She knew using her powers this long on the child, was giving her his memories. Awful memories that threatened to tear the immortal being in two. That made her look to the boy in awe. _How had someone so fragile, so young survive this when the mere memory of it was ripping her soul from her?_ She got her answer in seconds.

She was once more pulled from her surroundings and into another memory. She braced herself for the horrors. But none came. Instead she found herself listening to a child's laughter, which sounded like light itself.

 _Percy runs out of his first day of kindergarten, smiling broadly._

" _MAMA!" he ran into her arms and she picked him up, spinning._

Hecate stared in shock, this Percy didn't have any hate in him. This Percy's eyes carried all the loving trust a boy his age should have. This Percy didn't carry the weight of abuse on his shoulders. This Percy, had everything he deserved.

" _Guess what? Guess what, mama!"_

 _She laughed, Sally Jackson laughed, something she hadn't ever done in the other memories._

" _What guess? What guess should mama guess next?"_

 _At first Percy stared at her in confusion, than he laughed the laugh that could rival Apollo._

" _Silly mama! No! I made a 79 on da pelling tet!"_

 _Tears welled up in the eyes of the mother who knew her child could do better, but also knew that would be a long way from now._

 _She hugged him like a lifeline._

" _Good job, my handsome boy. I'm so proud." She willed the tears away, "Now let's go see Gabe."_

 _Percy frowned, but quickly smiled, so not to hurt her feelings._

" _Ok mama. Lobe you."_

 _Sally smiles sadly, "Love you too."_

Hecate felt another tug on her being and she figured she was going back to Percy, but no, it seemed she was stuck in a chain of memories. Which only meant one thing- Percy was waking up.

She saw Percy slamming his face into a cake on his first birthday, percy smiling sweetly after crying because he fell at two, a hooded man watching him from the woods in pre-school, meeting Gabe for the first time and silently complaining about the smell at three, eating fresh blue cookies after he had cleaned his room at four, and then came the one memory that tore the goddess heart in two.

' _I want mama! I want mama!'_

" _Little boy, are you alright?" he jerked in surprise, but kept his head down in shame of his injuries._

 _He glanced at her through his eyelashes and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the smoothest chocolaty brown skin and her gorgeous green eyes moved like fire._

 _Her blond curls fell around her face, the wind making the silky locks flutter across his skin._

 _Her sudden appearance startled him, especially because she was dry._

" _W-who are you?" he didn't want anyone to hurt him ever again._

" _I'm Hecate. Now are you alright?"_

 _Her concern reminded him of his mama after he had fallen off his bike and he started crying all over again._

" _N-no. I h-hurt."_

 _Concern is bright in her eyes, "Where at?" She reaches out slowly, as if scared the boy would shatter._

 _He stands up slowly, his loss hanging heavily on him, making him tremble, and he finally looks up._

" _Ebrywhere."_

 _She gasps and anger makes her green eyes fade to black._

 _Percy starts to feel weak and falls. Her embrace when she catches him brakes him down all over again, telling her what happened as his body starts to lose the fight to stay awake._

 _After she puts a sleeping spell on him, he thinks, 'She's just like mama.'_

 _And he no longer felt the rain pelt him._

Hecate looked up to see Percy staring at her, "Mama?" His voice cracked, on the verge of tears, but still hoping it was all a dream.

"I'm sorry Percy, I am truly sorry."

Tears streamed down his face, than suddenly he jumped from the bed and wrapped her in a hug, crying into her dress.

Tears of her own come unexpectedly as she hugged the boy. She took a calming breath and smiled a watery smile at Percy.

"Percy, I need to make sure your mother gets the after life she deserves."

As she turns to disappear, percy grabs her wrist.

"You're Hecate, gobbess of magic, sarcirie, wifcrat, crossros, tribial no hedge, neck ro metcy, ghosts, and da mits, right?"

She stared at shock at the boys knowledge, although, she needed to teach him proper pronunciation.

"Why, yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Mama towd me abot geeks and that posidan was my papa, but he is not, becub he lef us!"

She crouched in front of Percy, "Listen, please don't hate him, you don't have to love him, but don't resent him because of ancient laws he has to obey."

He looked down but she saw his small nod.

"Tell mama I lobe her pwease."

She smiled, "Ok."

"Pwinky pwamise?"

"Pinky promise."

After Percy was satisfied, she stood back and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **Y'all know what percy's middle name means?! guess.**


	3. A Mother's Rage

**I am so sorry, i finished the third chapter early and i could wait a freaking day to post it! My updates might not come as fast in the future, sorry! I also want to give a shout-out to TheSilentOne35 for being my first reviewer! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: i am not Rick Riordan, if i was the whole series would be completely different, as you will see.**

* * *

Maybe flashing wasn't the best idea after going three days without food or rest.

She appeared in front of a shocked Hades and Persephone, managed a weak smile and said, "Hello cousin." then she promptly passed out.

* * *

She awoke from her slumber when she tastes nectar.

She jumps up with a gasp, "Percy?!"

She looks around, panic overwhelming her when she doesn't see the boy who had cried his way into her heart.

"Calm down, it's only me. And who's percy?" Hecate looks to see Hades holding a goblet filled with nectar.

"That is why I have come to you. I have taken in a boy whose mother was abused then brutally murdered. This boy was also abused by the same man. I request you send her to Elysium."

"Why should I grant this… mortal access to Elysium?"

"The only reason she married this repulsive man was to protect her five year old demigod son from monsters. She has the spirit of a true hero."

Hades looks thoughtful, "Yes, I have to agree with you. I will do it immediately."

He snaps his fingers and calls for his furies, "Alecto! Tisiphone!"

They appear beside their Lord.

"Yes, Lord Hades?" they hissed eerily as one.

"I have a task for the two of you. Alecto, I want you to find…." the looks to Hecate.

"Sally Jackson."

"Yes, find Sally Jackson and take her to Elysium." She bows and takes flight to find her.

"What of me, Lord?"

"Ah, yes. Tisiphone, advenger of murder,I believe you will enjoy this. You see, Sally Jackson is not longer with her five year old son because her husband murdered her in cold blood. I believe you know what to do."

Her red eyes narrow in rage and she scowls showing her razor sharp teeth, "Yes my Lord." She takes off.

"Now who is his godly father?" Hecate looks him in his eyes.

"Poseidon."

The air darkens around him, "WHAT?!"

"Now listen here, _cousin_ , this boy means everything to me and if you lay any type of curse upon him, I will make sure you feel the wrath your namesake."

The god of death, gulped. If there was one goddess he was afraid of, it was Hecate, everyone knew her anger easily beat out Zeus'.

"Ok, but I will only spare the boy if the is a son of yours."

"W-what? But-"

He gives her a devious smirk that only spelled mischief, "Dear cousin, you said he means everything to you, so why not?"

The goddess thought about it and then came to a conclusion.

"You're right. I shall do it as soon as I see him." right at that moment they hear something that brings pleasure to the goddess of magic. The scream of a mortal man in agony.

Tisiphone drops Gabe in front of Hecate and Hades, the darkest immortal beings out of everyone. They grow before his eyes.

"GABRIEL UGLIANO! YOU-" Hades is interrupted by his enraged cousin.

"YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A MORTAL, YOU SHALL WISH YOU COULD DIE WHILE YOU SURVE YOU INTERNAL PUNISHMENT! AND WHEN YOU HAVE FINALLY GIVEN UP ON YOUR SORRY LIFE, I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER THE MOTHER YOU ABUSED THEN MURDERED! I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER THE FIVE YEAR OLD BOY YOU HAVE SCARRED FOR LIFE. THE BOY WHOSE MOTHER YOU TOOK FROM HIM! AND I WANT YOU TO PRAY TO ME, AND I WILL MAKE YOU RELIEVE YOUR OWN MURDER COUNTLESS TIMES UNTIL YOUR MIND TURNS TO MUSH AND YOUR OWN SOUL LEAVES YOU! TAKE HIM AWAY FROM MY SIGHTS UNTIL THAT DAY!"

After Tisiphone takes him away, Hades looks at Hecate, never knowing true fear until that day.

"What?!" she asks anger still present.

Hades shakes his head, "I pray that hera never figures out about your child. I also pray for those who have any intentions of hurting him."

Hecate's eyes turn green at the thought of percy, "Any one who wishes to hurt my son will feel my curses a thousand times over." and she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Persephone looks in the doorway, looking around fearfully, "Has she gone?"

* * *

 **This is horrible isn't it? Well if anything confuses you, ask and i will explain it! I have ADHD so if anything is mixed up, or anything like that i am sorry.**


	4. The Magic in His Veins

**Wow, i have** _ **a lot**_ **of inspiration for this story. I've gotta tell you, i usually a slow updater, but, hey! I'm not about to complain. Also i want to tell you guys, there may be some OC's, but i'm not sure. And i have recently been asked about the main ship, and to be honest, i'm not sure who i am shipping with Percy. It's between two girls, and i have confided in** _ **one**_ **person who they are. Also on a awesome note, i'm thinking about asking them to be my beta because obviously, we think a lot alike.(you know who you are!;) But i taking up too much of your time, enjoy chapter 4 of Son of Magic!**

 **Disclaimer: i am a 14 year old girl, not a 53 year old man!**

* * *

Hecate was only gone for what seemed like a few seconds when she appeared in front of Percy.

He ran up to her and gave her a hug before asking, "Wat did she say? Is she happy? Tell me ebryting!"

The goddess chuckled at his worried enthusiasm, "Well hello to you too, Percy! And yes, she is as happy as she can be without you. She said she loves you more than Psyche loves Eros. Which is a lot if you didn't know." hecate had visited Sally at her new home in Elysium, which had led to the teary mother begging the goddess to take care of her baby.

Percy smiles sadly, "It is… was mama's favrite tory." seeing tears as they slid down his cheeks, Hecate wipes them away with a gentle smile.

"Do not despair, . It is _still_ her favorite story. She may not walk the Earth with you she is still the same woman you call mama."

He smiles broadly, then frowns as if an unpleasant thought had come suddenly, "Tan why dibn't you take me wit you?"

Hecate picks up he whimpering boy without a second thought.

"The underworld isn't… well shouldn't be a place for children. I don't think you should have to experience your uncles domain just yet."

Percy starts to skirm so the immortal sets him down.

He sits on the ground, prodding his wrist, then winching.

Hecate furrows the brow in confusion, "Percy, is your wrist alright?"

The shakes his head, also seeming to be confused.

The magic goddess holds out her hand, asking to see his wrist. Percy slowly, as if reluctant, obeys her wish.

Hecate feels around and immediately finds the problem, "Hmm."

Her silence and grim face, freaks percy out, "Wat? Wat is it?!"

He doesn't get an answer due to the extreme focus on his injury.

Soon, green flames pop up on his skin, and he flames sooth his pain an his panicked mind, as they lazily dance across his arm.

"It… it doesn't hurt." Percy says in awe.

Hecate smiles lovingly, giving Percy a feeling the hasn't felt since his mother was taken from him.

"They shouldn't, seeing as that is my healing fire. Now see here Percy, I should warn you that your right hand is not stronger than your left."

He flexes it, "Cool."

"Yes, very cool. Now it's about time for you to sleep."

Quickly, as if flipping a switch, Percy's gleeful expression goes somber. The goddesses concern is immediate.

"What is wrong Percy?"

He glanced down at his still bloody nightwear, "I oways ave cary dems an mama wood tay wit me so tay can't get me, but now I have no mama to keep tem away."

Hearing his tiny five year old speech say those words broke the immortals heart in two. She snaps her fingers and new pajamas appear on the orphaned demigod.

The background was still black, but just under his chest a silverish-grey fog swirled around, _actually_ _moving_ , and every now and again bright red eyes would blink to life and he could see feminine shadowy figures run across it.

Hecate kneels in front of him.

"Percy… I could be your mama. Will you let me adopt you? I know I can never replace Sally, but-"

He interrupts her by jumping into her arms, and by the way he did it with such ease, she could tell the has done it many times.

"Yes yes yes yes yes, pwease!"

Hecate smiles bigger than even _she_ can remember, "Ok, than I, Hecate, Goddess of Magic, daughter of Perses and Asteria, hereby adopt Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, as my son."

When she finishes, the same silverish-grey fog on his pajamas pools around feet and flames engulfs his body.

After they fade away, his sea green eyes have a darker, more wild green ring around them and sn inch of his black hair suddenly lightens into blond at the tips.

His new mother lays him down on the bed and snuggles up with him.

"Now sleep, my child, and dream good dreams."

* * *

 ** **HAHAHAHAHA! y'all catch my Spy Kids reference? I'm such a nerd! I actually didn't expect this many people to like this, but wow! Anyway, sorry I didn't update yesterday… looks like I kinda fell asleep while typing this? Sorry! My next chapter might take longer. Anyway, let's pray, thank you Seshat for my writing being this good and blessing me with my passion for writing. P.S sorry I don't have anything to sacrifice… want some Cookout?****


	5. As He Grows

**This is more of a compilation of the years 6-8. The next chapter will be 9-11. It's gonna be some mama/son fluff and in the 11 year old one… WATCH OUT! It will be the first hint to the main ship. Enjoy chapter five!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not uncle Rick, I do not make little children cry b/c of cliffhangers (cough* I was** _ **not**_ **one *cough)**

* * *

 **One year later….**

"Mama! Mama! Look what I can do!" Percy healed a scrape on his knee with green flames.

Hecate swooped in and picked him up, spinning him like she saw Sally do.

His mother was rewarded with care-free giggles.

"That's my boy!" And he really was. It had been a year since that dreadful day and, sadly, a year since the immortal had found out it had happened on his fifth birthday.

The goddesses eyes darken as she grits her teeth.

' **The mortal has not yet begged for Death to end his struggle. His pride is still too strong. But patience dear cousin, his will cracking.'**

When Hecate breaks contact with Hades, Percy is no longer in her arms.

After a moment of fear (What if Zeus found him? Did someone take him? Has the left me?!) she sees him standing by his bed, flames still licking at his feet.

"You hugged me too hard." His gaze was wiry, a habit his mother had tried to break, but he couldn't seem to shake.

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry Percy! Forgive me?"

Percy grins and disappears in a puff of ash (his fire and water powers counteracting) only to reappear in her arms.

"Did you see? Did you see me, mama?"

His mother smiles, wondering why she has ever preferred solitude over someone like Percy.

"Yes baby, I did see you. And I'm so proud!"

"Love you, mama."

"Love you too, my puer tenebris."

* * *

7 years old….

"More power, Percy!"

Sweat dripping into his eyes, Percy rolled to one side to avoid a blow to his head, than took a more forceful swipe at his opponents sword.

Instead, his offensive strike was parried, as if they had seen his attack coming from miles away.

"Move faster, Percy!"

He went on faster and stronger than before, pushing his opponent back, until they had fallen to their knee in exhaustion, his sword point under their chin.

"BAM! You're dead."

They looked up and smiled, "Good job,my puer tenebris! You have finally defeated me!"

"Thanks mama!"

Hecate pushes his weapon away and pulls him into a hug.

They had been working with his sword skills all day, and now Percy was ready to play with his _new_ toy.

"Mama, have you seen _κατακλυσμός_?" (Cataclysm!)

Hecate giggles (giggles!) at her son's forgetfulness, "Check the shadows, Percy."

Percy breaks away from her embrace with a sheepish smile, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

The green ring around his eyes turns pitch black as his arm disappears into an inky black patch in he air.

His face is scrunched up in discomfort until he finally pulls out an obsidian bow infused with orange and red with green flames blinking in and out of place every now and again in random places.

The corners were sharpened to a deadly point, as sharp as a sword. Every time the pulled back on his weapon, all he had to do think of what kind of arrow he wanted.

He breaks out into a big toothy grin (as toothy as he could anyway after multiple fights with monsters and large woodland creatures, although, he never could bring himself to harm them.)

"Come on, mama! Come on come on come on!" he ran circles around the goddess as she sighed, the older he got, the more you could tell he had ADHD.

"Coming Percy!"

"Yay! DIE!"

"PERCY! NO MAIMING THE SHADOW CREATURES!"

"Sorry…."

(Imagine a skinny little white boy, shaking a deadly bow at shadow servants, his face red, yelling, "DIE YOU STUPID, DOO DOO HEADS!" this is Percy)

* * *

8 years old….

"Mama, why do I have to go to _school_ ," he spits the word out like its poisonous, "You can just teach me. You're super smart!"

They were traveling in style, him ash crashing and her fire walking, but thanks to his mother, it appeared as though they were in a black and green Lamborghini(Shhh! Let me live my dreams…)

(Next part is made up)

"Well, you see Percy, I was told I could ever only have children with another god after my demigod kids fought for equality with the gods. If they found you, they would take you away. And because your father is Poseidon-"

"He's not my dad! He never was." flames flickered in his eyes.

"I understand that, but the other gods wouldn't. So for that matter, if they found you, they would kill you. Hera, the θηλυκό σκυλί, is getting suspicious since it has been so long since I have visited, although she _knows_ I only really ever visit Hades and Poseidon."

They stop in front of he school and the lowers his head, sadly.

"What is wrong, _παιδί σκιά_."

Percy smiles weakly at his nickname, "Mama… I'm scared and I don't know how to fight back."

Hecate turns Percy's face towards herself and smiles, "Baby, why do you think I got you that ring, yesterday? I'm scared too, that's why I'm not letting you go unprepared. You know why your clothes are exactly like your pajamas? You can reach in and pull out a protector, an empousai, or multiple if needed. Take your ring off."

He does as he is told and a bone dagger suddenly appears in his hand.

"Any monster you hit with this will immediately be sent to Tartarus. Trust your instincts my son, as I trust you."

Then she was gone in he sudden mist.

* * *

A week later….(you meet an OC!)

"Oh… my… gods…." Hecate stared in shock as the rest of Percy's school burned down.

The child in question, stood shifting from one foot to another with his head bowed without a single injury on him. As the silence stretched on, countless empousai disappeared back into Percy's clothes and he hid his dagger and a crying girl behind his back.

"It wasn't my fault!"

 **One hour earlier….**

" _Bye Percy, love you!" mama had called out as she fire walked away._

" _Bye mama, love you too!"_

 _I turned and started walking up the stairs to Hades. 'No offense Uncle.'_

" _Aw! Look at the little cry baby! I could jussst eat you! Maybe i ssshould sssince that water/fire ssspawn isssn't here to protect you!" a high pitched voice hissed. 'Ugh,_ _Stheno….'_

" _L-l-l-leave m-m-me a-a-a-a-alone! P-percy scares y-you! That's w-w-w-why y-you a-a-a-always r-r-r-run! H-h-he'll help!" '_ _Dákrya!'_

 _It may have sounded as if my friend was scared, but no, she's the bravest person alive, she… just cries. That's how i figured out she was a child of_ _Achlys, the goddess of misery and sadness._

 _My thoughts are interrupted by Stheno's twin,_ _Euryale._

" _But sssissster! You sssaid_ _ **i**_ _could have the next demigod!"_

 _I frown in confusion. 'Did the snake twins sound more snake like than usual? Ah, well, better go help_ _Dákrya. Wait did she say, DEMIGOD?'_

" _You two better slither back to the hole you both came from and leave my friend alone." all heads spin towards me, one grateful two others looking as if they had caught their prey._

' _Wait… pray… snakes… sisters… Stheno and Euryale… oh_ _Hephaestus_ _no!'_

 _I jump in front of Dákrya and pull off my ring. For a moment there is no movement than the sisters smile._

" _Die Perseus Okeanós Jackson!" they show their true forms as they leap at me._

 _We fight, neither side getting the upper hand and i could tell they were terrified. How could a eight year old boy hold his own against two immortal monsters? A lot of training that's how! But i was getting tired, and one of the sisters got passed me and clawed_ _Dákrya across her face._

 _And she cried, only this time it was not out of sadness, it was out of pain. Black bleed into my eyes and countless protectors poured out of my shirt. Some protected Dákrya but the rest held down the gorgon twins as i stabbed them into Tartarus._

 _Black mist pooled around me and it made me angry, egged me on, and flames started licking at me shoes before i turned into an inferno._

"WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON HERE? FIRST I GET HARASSED BY THE SNAKE TWINS, THEN THEY ACTUALLY TURN INTO SNAKES, THESE THINGS COME OUT PERCY'S SHIRT, HIS RING IS A KNIFE, AND HE TURNED INTO A FREAKING FIREBALL! AND WHAT IS A DEMIGOD?!"

Percy calmly turns towards his mother and raises an eyebrow, "It wasn't _my_ idea to go to school, now was it?"

Percy sits and watches mildly amused as his mother tries to calm the frantic girl.

* * *

 **I think it's about time percy showed his sassy side and you should know i'm all about Persassy! I think there might be more** **Dákrya and if there is i know just who to ship her with! I'm thinking with no one or with leo. Picture it… I SAID PICTURE IT! There we go… a depressed Dákrya crying, leo finding her, consoling her, trying any possible way to make her laugh and it works. Then he finds out all she needed was a good tickling and leo finds someone who can also help him deal with his pain. SO. MUCH. FLUFF! Imma put a poll on my account and you guys tell me what you think- to ship or not to ship that is he question. See ya! Oh and if no one tells me what they think, i'm just going to do it!**


	6. As He Grows pt 2

**What up, what up, what up?! Sorry I'm super hyper right now, although I could just erase this before you read it, BUT I want y'all to see I'm just a normal, weird, ADHD, demigod, teen.**

 **Disclaimer: I have not received threats from Zeus complaining about how much book time the got.**

 **LET'S READ IT, LET'S GO!**

* * *

 **9 years old….**

"Hello, Perseus."

"UNCLE!" Hades looks at Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle? We share no blood or relation."

He walks up to the god of death, than bows respectfully. When he raises, his eyes sparkle with mischief, the look not so different from Hades'.

"You are my mother's cousin, are you not?" Taken aback by his formal tone, the god looks to Percy's mother with a knowing look.

Hecate was beaming with pride at how mature her son was sounding.

"Yes, she is waterboy. Why?" a competitive light comes to Percy's eyes.

He straightens quickly, his hands going into his pockets causally, but his gaze staring directly into his uncle's soul.

"Well, Worm breath, I'm her son and that makes you my uncle. Deal with it, flame boy."

There was silence in Hades palace. The gods present - Hecate, Hades, and Persephone, gaped at the child.

Suddenly, his mother hiccuped, and Percy smirked, this was the sign his mother gave before she lost control.

And boy was he right. His mother burst out laughing, uncontrollable fits of giggles, that come from deep within her. The laugh of a woman that knew the life of this little boy.

Percy had taken a liking to the movie _Hercules_ and the parts where Hades ate worms and the fire hair parts thrilled Percy to no end.

And to Hades' complete horror, and Percy's amusement, Persephone quickly followed after his mother's example.

Percy himself, had tried to stay stone-faced, but when his uncle flushed with a golden iridescent glow, he howled with laughter. Thankfully, Hades found his laughter infectious and joined in with his family.

When the giggles finally left, Hecate looked tearfully at her cousin.

"Told you he was the sassiest of he sassy. Percy dear, tell uncle Hades what your new name is."

Percy sent a dead serious look at his uncle.

"Persassy."

* * *

Ten years old….

He was lost. Hopelessly lost. His feet hurt. He was dirty and scared and alone and….

His stomach growled, reminding Percy what time it was.

"Hungry." as he walked, he used his bow edges to cut away the corroded plant life that tried to grip him in their never-ending hold.

Percy looked up at the quickly darkening sky wondering if he called out, would Apollo hear him?

' _Probably not.'_ if Percy used the "Walls Have Ears" spell, he could hear the loud music and singing for _Versace on the Floor_ from the sun chariot.

A swish sounded from behind him and Percy whirled around, slicing the arrow in half before it could pierce his back.

He immediately fell into a crouch and summoned the "DD"- Dionysus Disease arrow. It gave anyone it hit madness for ten minutes. Enough time for him to get away.

He willed he darkness into his throat, making it resonate like a gods, a _really mad_ god.

"WHO DARES FIRE AN ARROW AT A GOD!?" he hoped it wasn't a poor mortal who had mistaken him for a deer. Thankfully, it wasn't, sadly, it wasn't.

"You are no god, _boy_ ," the word "boy" is spit out like an insult, "I have lived with a goddess who gives off an aura of an immortal and power. While I clearly see the power, you are _no_ immortal."

With a sigh, Percy exhales the darkness, but keeps his bow up and armed. "Fine, you got me. But, again, I ask, _who_ are _you_?"

A girl dressed in silver steps out of the underbrush, exactly where his arrow was pointing.

"Thy name should not be a concern for thee, but seeing as I am at thy mercy, I will tell thee." (I love the way she talks, but she is _killing_ me)

"My name is Zoë Nightshade, lieutenant to the Hunters of Artemis, and faithful servant to m'lady Artemis."

Percy thought she was being a little… well, _extra_ with the whole title thing, but seeing she had tried to kill him for just being a boy, he decided not to keep his opinion to himself out of self-preservation.

"Hunter, huh? So what do you hunt? Isn't Artemis the goddess of wild animals?"

The huntress had taken out a silver dagger and was glancing between Percy and the weapon like she wanted to see if she could kill him with just a flick of her wrist.

Suddenly, Percy's eyes darken to black as the is shown what would happen if she decided to throw he dagger.

 _She throws it… he creates a portal that leaves the dagger in the back of Zoë's head… a war between Artemis and his mother turns into a all out war between gods and their children… tearing away the Earth…._

Percy glares at her, "You throw that dagger and it will end up in your brain. You will start a War of the Gods that will end the Earth."

Zoë scoffs and puts away the dagger, but Percy could see how much he had spooked her.

"Such big threats from a little boy. What are you? Ten? Bet thy can not even use that beautiful bow."

A smell of sulfur filled the air and ten faint lights appeared behind the huntress.

Changing his arrow to his Khione Clone arrow he fired off one after another and they all meet their target.

Ten frozen Greek Fire arrows thudded around Zoë's feet as she stared in shock and… is that fear?

Percy Ash Crashed to her and brought his blade out to her throat.

His black iris' bleed into his normally sea green pupils, turning them completely black and the growled into her ear.

"I'm a ten year old who can send you straight to Tartarus. Now call your hunters out here and tell them to drop all their weapons or they'll have to wait a few centuries before they ever see you again."

There were a few horrified cries in the woods, but slowly, young girls, none over the age of 16, walked out of the woods. Some of them were holding the smaller, crying girls, although, some of the smaller girls were holding the older looking girls.

But even through the tears, he glared at him with such hatred his skin crawled. But, he didn't falter, he knew his life depended on this, no matter how much he despised it.

A girl who had the same look in her eyes as Zoë- like they saw centuries of death and carnage and could do nothing but survive.

"What do you want with our sister, you repulsive boy." Percy flinches and immediately lets go of the huntress.

' _Too much like… him.'_

Before the hunteress could, you know, turn him into a percy-bob, he Ash Crashed away and come back holding his bow and another "DD".

"If any of you make any move of aggression i will hit you with this arrow so many times, you'd think you were a dude."

Everyone takes a step back like, _ummm, no, just…_ _ **no**_ _._

Zoë glares at him, but clutches her neck as if he had nicked it.

"Who _are_ you, demigod? Who are thine parent?"

"I am Percy Jackson, son of nonya."

The girls looked around, confused. "Nonya?"

"Nonya business!" Phoebe tenses as if she wants to attack me, but my bow quickly turns towards her and she freezes.

"You sneaky, conniving, little-" she is interrupted by a crackling- like fire, and dark mist covers the ground. A feeling of magic in the air covers everybody and Percy groans, his eyes turning normal again.

"PERSEUS OKEANOS JACKSON! YOU ARE GROUNDED! NO MAIMING, NO ASH CRASHING, NO UNDERWORLD, AND. NO. κατακλυσμός!"

Percy looked up, scared out of his mind, "But- but mom! Not κατακλυσμός! Anything but κατακλυσμός!"

"I'M CALLING YOUR PROTECTORS!" percy panics, he _hated_ being protected.

"But, mom! they're so weird and… preppy! I do not want to give them a "D" or a "A" or a "T" or a "E!"

"Oooohhhh, Perciboo! Come here honey!"

He turned to run, but ran smack into another one and he was lifted off his feet and taken home.

"Wow…." the hunteress had stared in shock the entire time.

* * *

11 years old….(finally!)

This is a dream. It had to be. Because it was too good to be true. But he was just being trained by Theseus in the underworld when it hit him. _The future._

 _I was older, maybe 19 or 20, but I had a strange silverish glow to me. I was looking at the moon in the reflection of the water, when arms wrapped around my waist. A girl's arms._

 _She kissed my back, sending shivers up my spine, "Hey αγόρι φεγγάρι. What are you thinking about?"_

 _I hold her hands and sigh, "So much has happened. Titans, Gaia, escaping Death so many times. Seriously, i stood right in front f him for like an hour! But, all those who had died, don't they deserve to live?"_

 _She turns me around and i think i'm about to see the women who is holding me, but my stupid future self kept his eyes closed. She puts her forehead against mine._

" _They would have died anyway, if you had died. But your fight gave them a purpose and they died heroes instead of victims. You saved olympus twice, twice Percy. And i love you for it."_

 _She kisses me, really kisses me, like i'm the only thing holding her together._

 _I pull away, eyes still stubbornly closed, and say, "i love you too."_

He jump off the ground, breathing heavily. Theseus is leaning on his sword, watching him.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Percy turns bright red and turns away.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" even though he says it was nothing, the was rubbing his lips and smiling widely.

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Who did Percy dream about? Will you find out next chapter? No, no you will not. ;)**


	7. Fight a war god? CHECK!

**Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSUSE THE APP

 **Percy's middle name means ocean. I forgot to mention that before. Oops? Anyway…. ON WITH THE SHOW! I mean story, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: RR is not my initials, END is.**

* * *

"Hey, uncle Hades, hey aunt Persephone. How's the, um, permanent guest?" after Hades had blessed him, Percy had a knowledge of the most hated souls and the most loved. To his horror, one of the first images were of smelly Gabe and the had broken down right in front of his mother and his uncle and aunt.

Hades skirms, knowing why he was here, "Getting closer to caving every single day. I really don't think you-" he is interrupted by seeing percy's hair turn into blue fire, something else he had gotten from his uncle. **(i know hades can't really do that, but i love it too much not to put it in!)**

"Well! There's no harm in speeding up the process, than is there?" his eyes are pitch black, as they are every time he talks of _him_.

Hades sighs, and flicks his hand towards him causing Percy to disappear in blue flames. After he is gone, Hades rubs his temples, knowing somehow this will come back to bite him in the butt.

* * *

 _Stupid good for nothing piece of περιττώματα. I wish the huntress could have met you. Especially Zo_ _ë._

He walks through the fields of punishment, every now and again seeing souls the knows of.

King Tantalus- chopped up his sons and served them as food to the gods and goddesses, than on top of that he stole some nectar and ambrosia. His punishment? Sit in water below a fruit tree. Doesn't sound like a punishment, you say? Well don't worry, every time he tried to get some water or fruit it ran away from his touch.

King Sisyphus- actually this king was accused of multiple charges, murdered any traveling guest to his castle, seduced his niece Tyro, plotted to kill Salmoneus, told Asopus where Zeus took Asopus' daughter Aegina, and cheated death twice by chaining Thanatos. His punishment? Moving a boulder to the top of a hill, which would always roll back down the hill making it last for all time. Wow, he **must** have been sore.

King Ixion(I swear this is the last king)- a extremely hated soul of Hera's, he had developed a crush on he queen of gods and soon made a move on her. Horrified she went to Zeus, so as a test he shaped a cloud to look like hera and when he, um, had his way, king Ixion bragged to the other gods confirming his suspicions. His punishment? He was strapped to a burning wheel that spun across the air. Talk about sunburn!

And finally the 49 Daughters of Danaus(terrible flirts, they _love_ trying to kiss me and play with my hair)- they killed their husbands. Their punishments? Filling water from the River Styx in jars through sieves in a cracked jar that leaked the water. I bet that made a mess.

* * *

Soon he hears his screams, Percy could pick them out in an instant. Rage filled him and he marches ahead, twisting his ring.

Just as he is about to turn the corner, a hand stops him. "Percy, are you sure this is wise?" Percy sighs and turns to face his other mentor.

"Hello, Otrera. How are you this fine day?" she rises an eyebrow.

"Stopping my little brother from making a big mistake. How about you, Percy?" he crosses his arms and pouts.

Percy had heard of what Gabe's punishment was- every time he thought negative, anything at all, a cut appeared on his body. Depending on how bad it was, the bigger or deeper the cut.

So yeah, he had heard of it, but he wanted to see it, no, he wanted to be the punisher. And for some reason, people thought that is a bad idea. Otrera included.

"Why? After everything he did, are you saying he doesn't deserve Tartarus? That he doesn't deserve to see my face and know that he can't break me? You can take my daggers, you can take my bow, but you cannot take my right to see fear on that monsters face at least once!"

He hadn't meant to start crying, but it felt like justice wasn't being served. That by letting that man think he was dead, was letting him _win_. And he had won enough already.

Otrera sighs. "Give me κατακλυσμός. Αnd λήθη." Percy grins and hands over his weapons.

Soon they see him, but he's not alone.

Percy steps forward, "Who are they."

As his sister holds him back, he studies the kids that surround smelly Gabe.

One is a blonde girl, and he can see her startling grey eyes from here. Obviously a daughter of Athena. He follows her glaring gaze to a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, a son of Poseidon, and sadly, his half-brother. He has a cocky and self centered air around himself. Beside them, was a satyr who nervously chewed on a tin can.

Gabe was sitting in front of them smiling like they were old friends, but cuts came across him rapidly, and Percy knew what was going through the old man's mind.

"G-guy's something isn't right here. We should go to H-hades already."

Percy's hair flames up, but he smooths it back down, no need to blow their cover.

"Your uncle?" Otrera whispers, eyes narrowed, "What do they want with your uncle?"

He shakes his head, but stays silent.

"Ah, don't worry goatie, it's just a harmless old man. We got plenty of time!" Percy wants to scoff, but stays silent like the dead. The boy even sounded egotistical.

"Actually, Eric, we do-" the boy, Eric, steps in front of her with a smile he must think is charming.

"Quite Annabeth! So, mister, how long have you been here?" Gabe smiles his tobacco stained smile.

"Twelve years about now. Still holding out strong."

Annabeth turns towards the goat, "Grover, I don't trust this. Stay back." He nods quickly.

Percy didn't trust it either, "Otrera, give me my weapons." She backs away.

"Percy…." He whips around, eyes darkening, not all black, but close. His hair is smoking and blue fire flickers.

" _ **Now**_." She hands them over. Percy slips on his ring and temporarily tosses his bow into oblivion.

Annabeth steps up to Gabe and Percy tenses at how the man looks up at her. Hungrily. His eyes widen.' _Smelly gabe hasn't seen any woman since coming down here.'_

"Only twelve years? What did you do?"

"Apparently, bad things to a little boy." suddenly Gabe flashes out and grabs Annabeth, holding her close. She screams, but he covers her mouth. Petting her hair he talks aloud, almost to himself.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one." Percy snaps and Ash Crashes right in front of them, his eyes black and his hair flaming.

"Remember me?" Percy growls. Gabe drops Annabeth in a panic.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" he puts λήθη under smelly Gabes chin, wanting nothing more then to nick him at least once.

"Sorry, can't get rid of me that easily. You should have worse after what you did, but don't worry, I can't wait until mom can have her way with you. Now be gone."

He flicks his hand and Gabe disappears in blue and green flames.

His sister had left, knowing she would be no help. But Eric, Annabeth, and Grover stared at him.

He turns towards Annabeth. "Not all monsters have fangs and claws, mortals can be worse than want haunts our kind."

"Who _are_ you." Eric asks, anger burning in his eyes.

"Percy Jackson. And the only way you could get where you want."

The boy scoffs, "How could you-"

Percy brings out his bow and shoots him with a Hypnos arrow. Annabeth gasps as he falls to the ground.

He rolls his eyes.

"Relax. It's only a sleeping arrow. He will wake up soon."

Grover runs up, bleating nervously.

"Annabeth! Are you ok? Bahh! What happened to Eric?!"

Percy puts his ring back on and sighs impatiently.

"Come on! I heard you didn't have much time! This is about the Master Bolt, right? I can't wait until the thief is found, they've been a pain in my behind."

A combination of two angry gods, especially Zeus and Poseidon, caused major casualty in the mortal world. And the underworld was getting backed up. There were riots, escaping souls, and souls going places they shouldn't.

Annabeth gets in his face, angry and scared. "Who are you? You are _not_ normal. Who is your parent?"' _Wow, grateful much?'_

"What? No thank you? I _did_ just save your life." she goes to push him and Percy panics. He grabs her arm, pulls her behind him, turns than brings out κατακλυσμός with a Hades arrow ready.

Percy's hair is flaming and his eyes are pitch black, " _ **DON'T**_ ," he takes a deep breath and puts out his hair, "Don't… touch me."

He turns quickly, "Well! No time to waste, let's go!"

He looks back to see an unconscious half brother slumped against Annabeth with Grover "lightly" slapping his cheeks. Percy winces, the kid _may_ have been annoying, but now he had to deal with it. ' _Oh well, at least I can call Spot.'_

He takes a deep breath, and for a second, terror takes over him before he calms down. Sweat drips down his brow as he suddenly becomes deathly pale.

" _It's me, son of Magic blessed by Death. I call forth a messenger to do my bidding. Come forth, Theseus, and carry forth my message."_

All Annabeth and Grover heard was horse whispers coming from him before a skeleton breaks through the ground. Soon it is out of its earthen prison, muscles growing over bone and skin growing over muscles.

A young man around 22 soon appears in Greek armor looking queasy himself.

"Percy, ugh, I told you not to do that! I don't care if Otrera threatened you, just call her _yourself_. My gods i feel horrible."

Percy sways, feeling light headed and drained( _sea_ what I did there?). "You're not the only one…." He falls and his mentor catches him.

"WHOA! Perc, oh man, Otrera's gonna kill me if you get hurt. Come on let's get you to your aunt. Hold up, who are you two?"

The two campers stood in shock. Did they just see this strange boy talk to the legendary Theseus as if they are family?

Annabeth snaps out of her stupor first full of questions and theories, just like an Athena child.

"Um, he saved us, well me, from this old dude who said he had been here for twelve years. He wouldn't say who his parent was, but can you? What's up with the flaming hair? And his eye's they- I haven't seen any demigod with eyes like that before. And-" Percy groans.

"Oh my gods, shut up already! If you were supposed to know, you would. Ugh, worse than those stupid hunters…."

Theseus grins widely and picks Percy's feet off the ground, "Yay! You're alive! And I'm alive! Well, actually, I'm dead, but-" he stops when Percy starts wiggling in his hands.

"Let me go! We have to leave. These two, well three, want to see my uncle. It's about the horse and eagle problem. We need a ride."

Theseus brings out his sword and starts scraping bloody gore from under his fingernails. "Oh, I see you wanted me to get… ok ok got it."

He hands Percy to Annabeth, causing Eric to fall on the ground. With a care Percy didn't know the threatening girl could have, she puts his arm over her shoulder to carry some of his weight.

"Thanks. I wouldn't want to fall on this ground." He meant it as a joke but not really.

She shakes her head with a gentle smile, "No I should be thanking you. And apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just, that man… just thank you."

"Anyway, who's our ride?" Percy smirks.

"My pet."

* * *

After riding Cerberus for a few moments, they had reached the palace of his uncle. He staggered into the throne room and smiled at his aunt and uncle.

"Hi uncle Hades! Hi aunt Persephone!" He's awake long enough to see his uncle glaring at him before everything went black.

* * *

"The first thing he tastes is liquid green cookies. Freshly baked. His birth mother had made him blue food, but Hecate makes him _green_ food, and he feels as if it tastes better.

"Ugh." his vision is blurry and the feels hot and sweaty. Normally Percy would take this as a good thing, but not when he can't remember why he was hot and sweaty.

"What is with this boy and his mother coming down here and passing out!? My stress levels are at an all time high! Holy Hera, I'm going to my garden." He feels hands pull him up from his position on his bed.

"Wha-" he stops, the only thing that came out was a hoarse whisper. His throat is scratchy and sore. And since he couldn't talk, he couldn't ask for a drink. Which really wasn't a problem, he could sense water in the room.

Using his rarely used powers from his father, Percy brings the water to him and drinks it in a long string, as if drinking through a straw.

Immediately, he feels better. So ok, his father was good for _something._ His uncle stands beside him, dripping with water.

Hades glares at him as Percy grins sheepishly.

He dries his uncle off.

"I knew that would come back and bite me in the butt. You and your mother," he pauses, and cocks his towards the ceiling.

"Huh, that girl, Annabeth, she's dead. Or, well, is about to be." Percy jumps up, his pulse racing.

"What? Oh my gods, I have to help them! I need to go! Where are my weapons?! Oh, never mind." And he disappears in a puff of ash, leaving Hades' normally pale skin, dark.

* * *

Percy appears at the edge of the ocean. He frantically scans the beach, looking for them. Finally, he sees furry goat legs sticking upside down from the earth and runs towards them until he hears whimpers coming from behind him.

He turns to see Annabeth leaning up against a sand dune, holding her stomach as blood drips around her fingers.

He runs up to her, "Zeus' Bolt! What happened?" She coughs up blood and spits it out into the sand. Percy removes her hands and places his own on the wound.

He glanced back to the ocean and cursed, "Annabeth, what you are about to sea **(I couldn't help it!)** You can't tell anybody. When this is over, it never happened!" she nods weakly. He summons water from the ocean into his palm and then presses it to the wound.

The water cleans the stab wound and Percy can see her injury stitching itself back together. And soon it was like it never happened.

"Where's the fight?" She points to the water's edge where a large man is holding Eric into the air. His eyes widen.

"Is that _Ares_?" Annabeth nods.

Percy stands up and rolls his shoulders. "Well, time to go fight a war god."

 **wow that took me longer than I thought it it.**

 **Clarisse: naw dip! You get everyone's hopes up when you update alot than you drop off the planet you stupid maggot!**

 **Me: now that was just uncalled for!**

 **Chris: babe what did I tell you?**

 **Clarisse: not to call people maggots... sorry ZJ**

 **Me: its cool. You know what? Imma have a surprise for you in the next chapter. Bye clarbear!**

 **Clarisse: dont push it**

 **Me: sorry.**


	8. A Gift From the Seas

**Well, Right now I'm listening to girl on fire** **by Alicia Keys. And I told you that because I feel like that is a Persassy song, and I'm feeling sassy. I so do** _ **not**_ **apologize for that cliffhanger! I'm actually kinda proud of it, I thought I was physically incapable of making a cliffhanger. One of the most important parts to a story!**

 **Anyway I have realized something… I am a powerful god when writing! I can make anything happen! Muh ha ha ha ha!**

 **Percy: can you save her? For me? Please? I love her!**

 **ZJ (me): of course I can! Now have a blue cookie! (::)**

 **Percy: yay!**

 **Disclaimer: while I may have adopted Percy and company, uncle Rick is their father.**

* * *

" _Is that Ares?" Annabeth nods._

 _Percy stands up and rolls his shoulders. "Well, time to go fight a war god."_

* * *

He storms across the beach, literally, storms. The ground shakes where his feet touch the ground. Dark storm clouds gather overhead, circling the surrounding area. Water reaches towards the sky as he passes.

He uses a surge of water to yank the son of Poseidon from the gods grip. Eric seems to come alive, Percy can sense how the trickle of water in his veins turns into a surge.

Ares looks at Percy, confusion written clearly on his face.

"Wha-? No, how are you…? He was wrong, he said look for the son of the sea. He is too powerful, he said. No, he wasn't talking about this weakling," he justures to Eric who stood, glaring at him, defiant, "He was talking about _you_. Seems so clear now. You were wrong!"

Percy's losses focus for a second before he shakes off the feeling. He sensed a dark force flowing through the god, taking over his senses. Tuning in on the being, he catches laughter that grates his soul before he is forcibly pushed out.

The war god also shakes his head than smiles wickedly. He takes off his sunglasses showing the fire inside, clearly attempting to intimidate him. Percy scoffs, he could play with fire too, he just wished to live, of course, he doesn't know fire was his element, but, whatever.

"Let's go son of the sea! My master has plans for you!" but despite his words, he just stands there, unmoving. Percy remembers what his mother told him.

" _Mama, if demigods annoy gods so much, why don't you guys just kill them all?" She smiles a smile that says I have a lot to learn._

" _Well, Pj," I giggle, I love it when mama gives me nicknames, "us gods need demigods. There's this rule: No Direct Interference. That means we cannot interfere with a demigods Destiny. Well, actually, there is an acceptance, but only for Aphrodite. She can change a demigods love_ _Destiny." I scrunch up my face. 'Yuck! Love….'_

" _Also, a god can not fight a mortal or a demigod unless they attack first and willingly."_

Percy, who had now realized what he had to do, side-stepped into the surf. Percy hated that he had to rely on his… Poseidon's powers, but he couldn't let the god discover who his mother was. He sent a silent pray to his father.

' _Ah, look. I know I've been shunning you and all, but I'm kinda about to fight the god of fights and I need a little help, so… yeah.'_ he cringed, that was awkward. He was about to fight and just forget about getting help from the sea god when this happens.

' _M-my son? You're alive? I thought- your mom…. Yes, help. You want help. Here you go. I've made some modifications.'_

From the sea, an object flies towards him and Percy catches it in his fist. It's a… pen. It is a pen. ' _A WITCHING PEN?!'_

' _Take the cap off.'_ he does and it extends into a long bronze sword. His irritation increases, and he can see Ares glancing at Eric, a thoughtful look on his face.

' _You're so impatient, just like Sally. Put the cap on the end of the pen. Than wait.'_ a few seconds after he did what he was told, a silver stallion, like the moon being reflected of the water at night, burst out if the waves. Her, Percy could tell she was female, dark blue mane flowed behind her and her eyes were the same shade of the sea as his.

' _This is ευγενή κύματα. Noble waves. Take care of her."_ Percy had to admit, the spear the pen had turned into made much more sense now!

He smirked and got on the- no, _his_ horse. ' _Ready to go, Noble?' 'I was born ready, my friend.'_ her voice sounds like gentle waves sliding over the sand on the beach, and he loved this horse.

"FOR NOBLE! AND POSEIDON I GUESS!"

* * *

 **Whoooooo! I did it! So I have been asked to show all of Percy's powers I now I will! Its alot but only because I believe Percy deserves it. Everything that the gods can do, Percy can do, only on a weaker scale.**

 **HECATE,**

 **Mystiokinesis: complete control over magic, although it is weak during the day.  
Necromancy: Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over the dead, though not as much as Hades.  
She can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for her. She can destroy Skeleton Warriors, put the dead to sleep, silence the dead with a gesture, physically grab a ghost.  
Mist Control: control over the mist. She can create illusions, create false memories, make monsters invisible or have them be seen as something else, hide locations, summon Mist Forms( this is… basically what the name says), disguise people, hide people, beings, and objects, influence the minds of mortals, and teleport through the Mist and fire.  
Prophecy: Hecate can see multiple futures that could happen therefore being able to predict prophecies as well.**

* * *

 **HADES,**

 **Geokinesis: Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld, Erebos.  
Subterranean Navigation: Hades is shown to be skilled in navigating under the earth, even before he became the Lord of the Underworld.  
Earthquake Generation:Hades can generate massive earthquakes.  
Ferrokinesis: Hades can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them.**

 **Necromancy: Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased.  
Power Over the Undead: Hades can reanimate skeletons, call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him, destroy Skeleton Warriors, and put them to sleep. He can also silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts.  
Metamorphosis: Hades can capture and release living souls in a blast of yellow flames.  
Death Curses: Hades is also able to place curses on the living.  
Death Sense: Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras.  
Cryokinesis (limited): Hades can generate an aura of intense cold.  
Infernal Monster Lordship: Hades has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to his realm, such as Cerberus, the Hellhounds, the Furies, the Keres, the Oneiroi, and various daimons, along with many others.  
Umbrakinesis: Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness.  
Darkness Generation: He can shoot solid bolts of darkness, and surround enemies into pitch black clouds of lightless space.  
Darkness Shields: He can solidify shadows into virtually impenetrable shields, which are strong enough to deflect even Zeus' thunderbolts.  
Darkness Absorption and Dissipation: He can absorb and dissipate shadows with his Stygian Iron weapons.  
Imperceptibility: He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible.  
Shadow Travel: Using shadows, he is able to travel anywhere he wants at incredible speeds.  
Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis: Hades has absolute control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid. He can conjure it and propel it from his hands.  
Hypnokinesis: Hades has complete mastery over the Oneiroi (Dream Spirits). He used them to spread the word that all of the dead needed to take a coin with them to gain passage onto Charon's boat.  
Induced Terror: With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror to an incredible degree. (Percy does this by glaring.)**

* * *

 **POSEIDON,  
Massive Strength: Poseidon has incredible physical prowess  
Powerful Roar: I feel like this explains itself.  
Hydrokinesis: Poseidon has absolute control over water.  
Tsunamis and Tidal Waves: He can unleash gigantic tsunamis and tidal waves  
Water Funnel Clouds: He can create gigantic water funnel clouds.  
Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water at incredible speeds.  
Water Solidification: He can harden water into an almost solid shape.  
Water Blasts: Poseidon can make high-powered water blasts in the shape of wild horses.  
Floods and Droughts: He can bring about both floods and droughts.  
Water Pressure Immunity: He can withstand any amount of water pressure.  
Water Transportation: He can use sea waves as a form of high-speed transportation.(this is what interferes with fire travel).  
Underwater Breathing: He can naturally breathe underwater.  
Water Cushioning: Poseidon can cushion an impact with the surface of the sea.  
Heat Resistance: He has an extreme resistance to heat and burns.  
Enhancing Healing: this also explains itself.  
Aquatic Lordship: Poseidon has absolute control and divine authority over all sea creatures, as well as many fearsome monsters native to the sea.  
Horses: As the god who initially created horses, Poseidon has divine authority and control over them.  
Geokinesis (limited): Poseidon has the ability to generate earthquakes.  
Atmokinesis (limited): Poseidon is able to create fierce hurricanes as well as clear skies for sailors as he wished to.  
Building Skills:explains itself.  
Leadership Abilities: self explanatory.**

* * *

 **Wow! That was a lot! Well, bye! See you soon!**


	9. A Stormy Temper

**Hey! So this is kinda out of order from the books, so i wanted to say that in case some people get confused. Oh! And read the bottom AN please!**

 **Disclaimer: I write like trash, he does not.**

* * *

" _FOR NOBLE! AND POSEIDON I GUESS!"_

* * *

That's such an awesome battle cry. Percy charges Ares and manages to slice him in the side. The god bellows more in rage than pain.

"YES! Let's go, tiny fool! You want to play with horses? Then giddy up!" from the sand erupts a horse skeleton, flames licking it's black bones.

As Ares leaps up on his steed, Noble rears backwards. ' _NO! DANGER! MY FRIEND, WE MUST RUN!'_

He laughs, "Your horse is wise to be afraid. One nip or hit from this Underworld beast can rip yours and her soul from your bodies."

 _Underworld beast?_ Percy smirks, than flicks his wrist towards to horse. It disappears in a flash of blue and green fire and Ares eats sand.

Grover lets out a braying laugh before he hides behind Annabeth and Eric. Both demigods stare between him and the god.

 _Thank you, uncle._

"Awww, did your little pony go bye-bye? Oh well, guess you'll have to fight on foot!" he gets up, spitting out sand clumps and shaking traumatized crabs out of his clothes.

"I don't need a horse to crush you!"

A siren stops Ares' charge. Percy glances behind him to see at least a dozen cop cars on the boardwalk.

"Put your guns down and hands up! Than get off the motorcycle and walk slowly to the cars." _Guns? Motorcycle?_ He looks down and under the vision of Noble, he saw a silver motorcycle with blue and green stripes. In his hand was a rifle.

Percy winces when Ares makes the cars explode. The demigods and satyr duck to avoid flying projectiles.

"Go! Get Zeus' master bolt to Olympus! I'll handle hot-head here!" the boys nod and start to back away, but Annabeth glares and stands her ground.

"We're not leaving you to fight a _god_ , Percy. No matter how strong you are!"

"Annabeth!"

"No." he turns fully towards her. He lets his anger and fear change his hair and eyes.

" _ **GO!**_ "

Eric drags Annabeth behind them and Percy turns to Ares.

"Lets go, muscle head." they clash.

* * *

 **30 minutes. That's how long the fight took. It felt like an eternity. After getting stabbed in the throat, Ares had flashed away with a foreboding message.**

 _"You have made an enemy, godling. You have sealed your fate. When you need your sword the most, it will fail you. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."_

So here he was, floating around in the water, waiting for it to heal him, when he is sucked down in a miniature vortex. He doesn't panic. He had known this would happen If he prayed to Poseidon, and he did it anyway. He needed it. Percy just wished he could get some sleep first.

As he neared his father's palace, Percy used his mother's powers to transform his lower half into a mermaids tail. No need to cause panic in Atlantis. It was black (Hades) with sea green fins (Poseidon) and green flames licked at his scales(Hecate). He turns his upper body the same color as Triton's, green, which really went with his flaming tail.

He appeared in the throne room, calmly floating in the water. His tail occasionally flicking to make sure he doesn't sink to the floor.

"Hey, Poseidon. Triton. Amphitrite. How are you all, today?" the family, seated in their thrones, all stare at him with varying emotions.

Triton is shocked and a little angry. Amphitrite has a cold indifference to her face. And Poseidon, well, he looks… happy. Overjoyed even. It feels… weird. Weird for someone who abandoned them to look so happy to see _him_.

Percy bows to each individual. After the formalities are over he brings the pen from inside his shirt. Although, one of his empossi tries to follow the pen on its way out, but he manages to keep her inside. Do you know how embarrassing that would have been?

"Do you want this back…?" This seems to shake everyone out of their thoughts.

Poseidon stands up and walks towards him, shrinking with every step. Soon he was the same size as a mortal.

"My son… this tail, how…?" Percy suddenly feels subconscious, but quickly shakes it off. He didn't need to prove anything to _him,_ he's the reason his mother died.

"If this offends you, Triton i can simply take it away." Poseidon gestures over his shoulder for his son and wife to join him.

Triton swims over, his face betraying nothing. "No, it is fine, Perseus. Actually, I'm flattered, really. But, won't this drain you?" Percy hadn't thought about that, but he forces his face to remain stoic.

Without a word, Percy snaps his fingers and the tail disappears. After a moment of silence, Amphitrite zooms into his face, taking in every detail. When she finally backs away, her eyes shine with distrust.

"You are no son of Poseidon. Look! His hair! His _eyes_. They change with his fury! His tail when he came in! Flames under water? My gods Poseidon! Right in your waters his hair erupted in flames! How can you call this- this _disgrace_ your son?"

Almost immediately, the water temperature drops and turns to slush making it hard to move. The ground trembles as if the earth itself was trying to tear the ocean in two. Percy glares at the goddess and she pales tremendously, backing away behind her husband. His eyes are all black, no white or any other color. Darker than Charon's empty eye sockets. All that's left of his hair is blue and green flames. When he roars, the entire ocean trembles.

" _ **I AM NOT A DISGRACE! I DID NOT ALLOW HIM TO BRING ME DOWN HERE TO BE INSULTED BY A WOMEN WHO IS NAMED AFTER A WORM! NO ONE CAN CALL ME THAT! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!"**_

As Percy is calming down, Delphin bursts into the room, panicked. He doesn't see the furious demigod.

"Sire! Who has angered you today? Please try to rein in your temper, or New York will suffer for it! Manhattan is already suffering with massive flooding and the ground has split open, leaving several unsuspecting mortals down them!"

Poseidon throws his hand towards the wall and a tv appears showing what was going on. It's was like the world had gone to Tartarus.

Triton was the first one to realize something had to be done. "Father! Do something! Push the water back!" And he tries, boy does he try. His body trembles with his effort, but, if anything, he makes it worse.

He stops when it suddenly dawns on him. Poseidon runs towards Percy, who still trembles in anger. Poseidon kneels in front of his son, his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"Percy! Percy! Listen to me! Let go of your anger! You're going to destroy your home! You are _not_ a disgrace! Percy! You _are_ my son! I know Manhattan has been nothing but cruel to you, but do you think your mother would want you to destroy it? Do you? Think of your mother, Percy! Sally, think of Sally!"

All at once, it stops. The water recedes, the chasms close, and the people in them are suddenly home.

As they all watch the damage magically disappear, Percy collects himself behind them.

 **"** **ísos na min boreíte na pethánete, allá argá tha xethoriásete. tha xekinísei argá. allá min to parigoreíte. Óso perissótero pernáei, tóso pio grígora tha exafanisteí apó tis mnímes ekeínon pou agapás."**

With that threatening message, the family turns to only see flames licking their marble floor.

* * *

Percy appears in a silver lighted clearing, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He collapses as soon as his feet touch the ground. As his eyes slide closed, the last thing he sees is a figure leaning over him, blocking out his view of the glorious full moon.

* * *

 **Wow, that was intense! Oh and from now on, I'm listing all the powers he uses in the chapter. Starting now!**

 **Control over Underworld beasts**

 **Healing w/ water**

 **Hecate's magic**

 **Extreme cold**

 **Earthquakes**

 **Induced fear**

 **Death curse**

 **Ash crashing**

 **T-t-that's all f-fokes!**


	10. An Unexpected Ending

**Right now I'm listening to Jason Derulo's new song** **Colors** **and that's not relevant, but I think you guys should listen to it if you haven't already.**

 **Disclaimer: I only eat blue food, I'm not sure if uncle Rick does though.**

* * *

When Percy wakes up, the first thing he notices is that his head is in a girls lap. The second thing he notices is that girl is Artemis.

His eyes widen and he scrambles to get up, but she holds him still.

"Calm down, hero. I know, I know. But believe me, if I didn't want you in this position, you would be a antelope already." He nods and slightly relaxes, but not fully.

They sit there in silence while she feeds him tiny bits of ambrosia and some nectar. Percy finds himself drifting off to sleep, enveloped in her smell. Campfire wood and wildlife. Like flowers, a beehive, and a summer's breeze.

But his peace is interrupted by a rude huntress storming into the tent.

"M'LADY! We should not house this _male_. And you definitely should not have him rub his disgusting body on you, tainting your godly aura!" Percy sits up, ignoring his nasty headache and Artemis' protest.

Zoë sees who it is and glares.

" _ **YOU!**_ " he rolls his eyes and flops back on the goddess lap.

"Ugh, _you_. The fates _do_ hate me. αυτό είναι χάλια."

Zoë brings out her bow and aims it at Percy. " _This_ is who has been taking your attention away from the huntresses? He deserves to be turned into a bear and hunted by our most skilled archers!"

Percy sits up and fixes the enraged girl with a blank stare, "Look, if I'm not welcome here I can just ash crash-" he is interrupted by Artemis.

"You will _not_. I am the leader here and you are staying here. Zoë spread the word. _None_ of you will harm Percy." Zoë looks like she is about to argue, but Artemis glares at her, and the hunter leaves in a huff.

Artemis forces Percy to lay back down again. He doesn't really see the point of it because he can't get anymore godly food and she's just running her hands through his hair. Plus there's a bed like three feet away.

"M'lady?"

"Artemis. Call me Artemis. No one calls me by my name and it would be nice if you would." even though it's an odd request, Percy agrees.

"Artemis, why… why did you say I'm _staying_ here? I have to get back to my mother." her hands freeze in my head briefly before resuming.

"How do I put this? Well, Percy. After your little fit that wiped Manhattan off the map, then it suddenly _re_ appears, Zeus had to find out what was going on with your father. Poseidon told him he had an argument with his wife about his demigod children, but Amphitrite spoke up out of fear and told him what happened and who she suspected you lived with.

"In a rage, Zeus flashed her up to Olympus and demanded her to explain why she hid you all these years. He pulled every single moment of you from her and shared it with the Olympians. She had one last request before she was stripped of her power and sent down the earth as a mortal. She had asked Hestia to claim you as a child of Hecate when you got to camp. And she sent a silent message to me asking me to find you and let you join my hunt."

Percy is broken up about his mother. She didn't deserve the fate he had brought upon her. Then he realized more bad news.

"Wait. _Every_ memory of me?" Percy knew Hecate had his memories, but he trusted _her_ with them, not a bunch of random gods.

When she looks away, he knew. He knew that everyone knew about what he had been through. He sits up and scoots away hiding his face in his arms, his forehead against his knees.

He feels her sit besides him, her legs and shoulder bumping his. "Percy. Percy, look at me." hoping his eyes weren't red, he looks up. And surprisingly, she looked younger. Before she looked like she was 14 maybe 15 and now she looks 12. His age.

"I don't know how you did it. Or how you _do_ it. Those images haunt me, Percy. I haven't slept since I've found you. Everytime I close my eyes… I feel like i lose a piece of my soul to Tartarus! I- i just…." She stops when she feels something warm on her hand.

"Well, first step is have someone to talk to about it. It helps, believe me, I should know. Step two is surround yourself with those you love. You have that covered with your hunters I believe. And the most important one, _never_ give up on life. Although i don't think _you_ have to worry about that last one."

Artemis winches, the memories of Hecate catching him attempting to take his own life was one of the main reason she stayed up, just, watching him.

She intertwines their hands just to make sure he is real. Real and alive. He looked some pale and lifeless when he collapsed in the clearing. His hand is warm as it ecleapeds her own, and Artemis laid her head on his shoulder.

It was peaceful, until the goddess suddenly burst out laughing.

Her giggle fit has both of them shaking with the force of them.

"What's so funny?" Artemis glances at him through tear filled eyes and says in a teasing voice, " _But, mom! they're so weird and… preppy! I do not want to give them a "D" or a "A" or a "T" or a "E!"_

Percy's face turns red and fire licks at his ears as Artemis' face turns gold as she struggles to breath in between laughs.

"Oh my gods! Zoë had a **fit** after she came back to camp! Ha! She was cursing you anyway she could! My particular favorite was, " _εσύ κακό κομμάτι κοπριάς μινώταυρος! Ελπίζω ότι οι μύθοι θα τραβήξουν το άσχημο πρόσωπο σας μέσα από ένα πεδίο αγαλμάτων με μέδουσες! UGH! Τελείωσα!" you wicked piece of minotaur manure! I hope the Furies will pull your ugly face through a field of Medusa's statues! UGH! I am done!_

Percy suddenly burst out laughing so hard he rolls back hoping to lessen the pain I his stomach. Oops! He forgot he was still holding Artemis' hand. She lurches forward, than she falls on top of Percy. Their lips accidentally connect.

And one fuming huntress chose that moment to storm into the tent.

"AS HADES NO! WHAT ARE THEE DOING TO M'LADY?!" Zoë repeatedly shoots arrows at him, which he barely dodges. Thinking fast, he creates a shield out of shadows, which quickly drained him. Shockingly, since he had amazing stanza when coming to his powers. Although, it might have something to do with the fact that he _had_ passed out for three days.

Knowing there wasn't much time left, Percy did something incredibly stupid. He _shadow_ traveled. Really, it was just like ash crashing, but way more draining. So as soon as he made it outside the tent, he once more collapsed.

* * *

 **Whooooo! I did it!**


	11. What A Warm Welcome Not

**Yessss! Over 10 chapters! Celebration time, COME ON! Right now, i'm listening to Freaky Friday, check it out, my half-blood fam! It actually looks like Percy is doing a Jason! (lets just hope Percy doesn't try to take the brick)**

 **Jason: you'll never take bricka from me! Come at me bro bro!**

 **Percy: bro, i'm hurt…. You know i'm the biggest Brason fan!**

 **Brick:...**

 **Jason: awww, Bricka! I love you too!**

 **PJO Fandom: YESSSSS!**

 **Others: what… the… h-**

 **ZJ: what the hades, to you.**

 **Uncle Rick: do the disclosure before i ruin your secret ship for this fic!**

 **DISCLOSURE! THIS ALL BELONGS TO UNCLE RICK!**

… **I am not sane in the slightest….**

* * *

Once again, Percy finds himself in a girl's lap. And, once again, it's _Artemis'_ lap. But, something is keeping Percy from announcing he is awake. So he just lays there letting the goddess run her hands through his hair. Percy's not gonna lie, it feels _good_. Is that bad?

"Artemis! Why is this boy not dead yet? He violated you! You have killed our sisters for less!"

Artemis sighs, sounded resigned, tired. For a fearful moment, Percy was scared the goddess would tell the huntress of his past. He did _not_ need anyone's pity.

"Zoë, you do not understand. He is not like other men. He is not like Heracles." **(i put that version of the name b/c i dont like him** _ **or**_ **Hera.)**

Zoë makes an animalistic noise at the mans name. "What has happened to my sister?! A millennia without men and now you're letting this one change you? What is wrong with you!?"

Artemis tugs his hair before smoothing out again.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you! I gave you a place in my family and you treat me with such disrespect! No wonder your sisters disowned you when you got caught helping that άπιστος ηλίθιος! _Unfaithful idiot!_ "

Silence. It's so defining Percy had to fight to keep his eyes closed, but he didn't need to see her to hear the heartache in Zoë's voice.

"This is just like Orian. Just like Orian." the only sound in the tent is the tent flap moving and Artemis' labored breathing. And with her gentle hands on his head he was drifting back to sleep. Until she speaks.

"I don't know what has made me risk _everything_ for you, but, i hope you don't let me down. Like _he_ did."

* * *

The next day… in the tent….

"Ok Perseus. The hunt knows you had something to do with the, um, unnatural disaster yesterday, but they just assume you mouthed off to a god. It's easier to believe _that_ than you attacked your fathers wife."

Percy whips around to stare at the goddess. " _What?_ " thunder rumbles outside and either he didn't hear it, or he didn't _care._ "I never attacked anybody! Especially _not_ a women! If they had seen my past they would _know_ that! I can't-" Artemis slaps him. Not hard enough to injure, just hard enough to knock him out if his anger.

"Calm down, Perseus! Do not give Zeus a reason to try you as a traitor!" he lets out a growl of annoyance which causes his hair to flanes up. Just as he was going to put it out, he was suddenly splashed with water. _Ice cold_ water.

"What the hades was that for?!" since he was unprepared for the onslaught of water, he was soaked to the bone. Percy glared at Artemis, the goddess grinning sheepishly.

"Well, fire is _not_ a good thing in the forest…." Percy justers around wildly.

"We're in a indestructible tent, Artemis!" she shrugs and looks away. He sighs and snaps new clothes on himself. They're like the clothes he had on before, but this time, the fog is tinted _blue_ instead of silverish-grey. In the split second where his shirt was see through, Artemis saw a collection of scars.

"Well! Imma go get some sunlight!" Percy walks out of her tent and immediately almost gets an arrow to the face. He also immediately turns back around and walks back into Artemis' tent.

"You know what? Apollo's overrated anyway!" and he promptly hides in the shadows, the only thing visible is his green eyes, blinking out of existence every few second. They seem crystallized in the darkness, like emeralds.

The goddess rolls her eyes, "Perseus. Come out of the shadows before you pass out again. Plus you look like a child of Hades right now." when he talks his teeth flash.

"You act like that's insulting. You _do_ know he blessed me right?" Artemis blinks in shock and Percy grins. It feels good to shock _her_ for a change.

"My mother is… _was_ very close friends with Uncle Hades." sensing the mood sour Artemis summons a tiny moon to eradicate the shadows in the room.

"I hate you."

She grabs him and pulls him behind her as she leaves the tent. He tries desperately to escape her grasp, but at every tug her grip gets tighter around Percy's wrist. Not wanting to look weak, he ash crashes out of her hand and appears outside with a shadow shield.

He brings it up in time to hear at least 30 arrows thud against it. "This is _so_ unfair! Let me get my bow out so you guys can see how i feel!"

The arrows stop for a moment. A moment is all Percy needed. He rolls to the side and comes up with κατακλυσμός. Everyone freezes, remembering the skill Percy had with the bow.

A newer hunteress gives her sisters incredulous looks than fires an arrow. Percy quickly turns to her and lets loose an arrow that cuts hers in half then hits _her_. She freezes in a block of ice.

Artemis comes up and cuffs Percy in the back of his head, like a Mother scolding her son for being rude. "Ow!"

"Percy." he rubs the back of his head, glaring at the goddess.

"What was _that_ for? She should be happy I didn't use λήθη!" Zoë growls and sends an arrow at his head. Percy takes off his rings and slices it in half.

"Remember this hunters? _Back up_!" they all take a step back, including Zoë who trips over a brunette trying to get away. Percy realizes it's the same girl from the clearing that actually talked to him.

Artemis hits him _again_. " _Percy!_ "

Percy sighs, tired of getting hit in the head. "Fine, fine! Whatever." from his palm he shoots green and blue flames that engulfs the huntressicle. The others scream and move out the way.

When the fire dies down, the girl stands there shivering and soaking wet. She sneezes and before Artemis can hit him, Percy slides out of the way and walks up to the huntress. As he gets closer, he realizes she's _really_ young. Like eight or nine.

She flinches and Percy sighs then kneels in front of her. In a soft, gentle voice, he apologizes.

"I'm sorry i lost my temper and froze you. That was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me, i would never wish to hurt someone as sweet as you. So, can you forgive me?"

After a moment of hesitation, she nods. Percy grins at her and it's full of such happiness and relief that the little girl can't help but feel like his life depended on her acceptance of his apology. So, she smiles back, showing her two front missing teeth.

"Thank you so much! My name is Perseus, but my friends call me Percy. I would love it if you could call me Percy." she giggles at how willing he is to be her friend.

"Hi, _Percy_. My name's Filippa."

Percy chuckles, "Filippa means 'Friend of horses' and i love that. Did you know i am a friends of horses too?" she looks wide-eyed at him before grinning.

"You are? I love horses!"

"Me too! Would you like to meet _my_ horse friend?" she nods excitedly, looking like his mother when Percy finally defeated Theseus _and_ Otrera in battle.

Percy stands up and whistles. After a moment of silence, neighing echos around the camp. Suddenly a gorgeous mare runs out of the woods and stops beside Percy. Filippa gasps happily.

He pets the horse nose, "This regal horse is ευγενή κύματα. Noble waves. She is a gift from my father. Would you like to ride her?"

Filippa squeals and leaps at Percy, pulling him into a hug and Percy tenses, but hugs her back when she starts to fall off of him.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Percy! This has been my lifelong dream! But mommy never let me ride them."

She pulls away and goes to pet Noble. Noble looks at Percy. _M'lord-'_

"Call me Percy, Noble. I insist." she nods her head. ' _Ok, Percy, can you give her new clothes? I don't want to little darling to get sick while riding.'_ he nod.

Percy picks Filippa up and spins her, like his mom used to do before he got too big. The little huntress giggles as Percy stops spinning.

"Ok, Filippa, what's your favorite part about living in the wild?"

She points to the sky and says, "The stars!" despite it still being daytime. Percy sets her down and tells her to cover her eyes. She does with an adorable "Ok!".

With a snap of his fingers, the little girl is dry and in new clothes. The top of her outfit is dark blue with silver stars clustered all around it and the farther down the outfit the more spread out they are.

Percy smiles proudly, "Ok, you can look now!" Filippa screams and the few huntresses who had gone about their business ran back, but upon seeing no problems they left again.

"That's not even the best part! You can rearrange the stars into any shape just by thinking about it!" soon deer are running across her body, eagles are soaring high, and heroes are saving the day.

"Thank you, Percy!" Filippa hops on Noble and the horse takes off, bringing a laughing girl with her. Percy turns to a amused Artemis and a ticked off Zoë.

Zoë throws a dagger at his heart and he catches it only to realize there is a note on it.

"Your chores. Finish by the end of the day or be punished." she storms off without another word. Percy watches her go. "Geez, who broke her bow?" Artemis shakes her head.

"Filippa has been here for 6 months and refused to talk to anyone. Even me. No one even knew her name. Then you come along and after talking to her for three minutes you practically become her family." Percy rubs the back of his head and watches Filippa ride Noble.

"Who's her father?" Artemis looks at him, barely hiding her surprise.

"How did you…?" he shrugs.

"She talked about her mother like she was a large part of her life. So, who is he?"

"Hephaestus." Percy nods absentmindedly. "You should get started on your chores. Zoë's punishments are infamous." She goes back to her tent.

He sighs and unrolls the slip of paper.

Make lunch

Clean dishes

Clean clothes

Sharpen arrowheads

Feed wolves

Make dinner

Percy runs a hand through his head. He could _not_ cook. Walking to the fire at the center of the camp, he plops down sadly on a log and and an eight year old girl sits next to him.

"Do not despair dear hero, I have a gift for you."

Percy looks up to see gentle brown eyes. He stands up and bows, "Lady Hestia. How are you?"

She shakes her head, "No need to bow to me, Perseus. I am no Olympian. And please, call me Hestia."

He straightens and grins at her.

"Only if you call me Percy.'

"Deal. Anyway, Percy, I wish to bless you. You will be able to summon home cooked meals, give you control over fire, like me, but to a lesser extent, you will be able to give and take away- hope, love, and safety, and you will be able to heal mentally and physically. I hope you will except."

"I would be honored, Hestia." a fireball appears in her hands and for a moment, Percy feared that this was a trick so Zeus could get his older sister to burn him alive. Before he could call timeout, the goddess hits him with it, right over his heart.

Percy could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body. While he was recovering, Hestia flashes out, but not before she leaves him with a piece of advice.

" _Live a lost dream, Percy. And make it real."_

Percy shakes himself off, he can't afford to get distracted. It's a "Girl Kills Boy" kind of world from now on.

"Noble! Bring Filippa back!"

When the huntress come to a stop beside him, she pouts.

"Aw, Percy! Five more minutes?" Percy lifts her off of the horse and puts her on his back. It was kinda hard since she was only a few years younger than him.

"Sorry, no can do. It's time to eat!" he yelled the last part and the rest of the hunt comes running.

"Ok, everyone think of your favorite food and drink." Percy claps twice and food appears in front of them.

He sets Filippa down and she runs to her food shouting a thank you over her shoulder.

Seeing Artemis isn't joining her hunters, Percy goes to find her. He goes to her tent and knocks on it.

"Come in, Perseus."

Artemis is sitting on her bed, petting a deer. At the sight of Percy, the animal leaves her and rubs up against him.

At the goddesses shocked look, Percy shrugs.

"Animals have always liked me for some reason."

' _Hi my lord! Wow! I never thought i would get to meet a son of Poseidon!'_

Percy stumbles back and hits his head on a wooden post. " _Ow!_ Persephone's garden! That _hurt_!"

Artemis laughs while the deer apologizes loudly in his mind, giving him a headache.

"Oh my gods! What kind of curse is Persephone's garden?" Percy blushes and rubs his neck.

"I always stayed with my aunt and uncle during the summer so i could train with my mentors. Aunt Persephone _hated_ it when i cusses so i made some of my own. Of she didn't like it, she hung me upside down over her garden."

Artemis looks at Percy strangely, "Who were your mentors?" He sits beside her and the deer, who said his name was bambi, lays his head on his lap so Percy can pet him.

"Well they're more _family_ than mentors. Theseus is more like a brother to me and Otrera is more of a sister." he smiles fondly. Percy never really had any siblings and Eric sure as Hades didn't count.

"So, what would you like for lunch?"

"Oh! Um, how about a roast beef sandwich. And just water will do." With two claps the food appears in her lap.

"Enjoy. And call me Percy, or i will be forced to call you Arty!" he teases.

Artemis narrows her eyes mockingly.

"You wouldn't dare, _Perseus._ " he grins, glad she took his challenge.

"You asked for it Arty!" he runs out before she can shoot him with an arrow.

* * *

Cleaning was really simple, all he had to do was levitate the dishes, splash them with water and soap, then dry them with fire.

"'Clean dishes', check!"

For the clothes, it was the same thing, but when he came to the undergarments, he just blushed and quickly ash crashed away. He was _not_ going anywhere near those. He just hoped Zoë wasn't going to be petty.

"'Clean clothes', major check! I am _so_ done with clothes."

The arrow heads were his favorite. Since he figured he wouldn't be able to train with Theseus and Otrera for a while, he turned his chore into a training exercise.

Using levitation again, he threw the heads at himself at full speed and used Riptide to cut them until they were back to their deadly sharpness.

When he finished, he was bruised, cut, sweaty, and tired. After a quick lake visit, he was as good as ever.

"'Sharpen arrowheads, check!"

He was ready for his next task: Feed the wolves.

It took him a bit, but he finally found the clearing where the pack stayed at.

As soon as he stepped into the clearing, all heads turned in his direction.

He fought the urge to gulp. _Come on, Percy! Can't be any different than dogs or… or Hellhounds!_ With a newfound confidence, Percy walked right up to the biggest female. _The alpha_.

When she started growling, Percy stopped, waiting for her to come to him.

For a few tense seconds, he stayed, head bowed, perfectly still while she sniffed him. When she come in front of him, he looked up with pitch black eyes. The exact version of hers.

The alpha froze, whining. Percy took this as his chance to stand up. He summoned the darkness into his throat to make it seem like he was growling.

As soon as he did that, she stood up straight and Percy took that as an understanding. He clapped his hands and deer meat appeared in the middle of the clearing. All the wolves started tearing it apart, except for the alpha, so he summoned some more just for her.

But when he went to walk away, she barked and whined so Percy stayed until she finished eating.

"'Feed the wolves', check!" Alpha followed him out of the clearing.

After Percy assured everyone Alpha wasn't going to attack him, to someone's disappointment, ahem, Zoë. he made dinner, and this time, Artemis joined them.

A ways away from the hunt, Percy ate his own food while Alpha curled around him, using her tail to distract him so she could steal some of his food. He called Noble over to him so he could feed her. Percy gave her hey, water, and some apples for dessert.

When everyone finished, he gave them all four green cookies, "My mom's recipe! I hope you like it!"

* * *

Later that night….

Percy was restless. And it had nothing to do with the giant wolf currently licking his face.

"Come on, Alpha. We're going on a field trip."

Making sure everyone is asleep, Percy leads Alpha out of the camp, but unbeknownst to him, two sets of eyes are following him.

* * *

Using a locator spell, Percy was able to find her. His-.

"Mom." he whispered. He watched her explain everything to a demigod, a child of Aphrodite it seemed. And he watched the demigod the demigod take his mom away from him. Tears streamed down his face, he was too late.

"What do you want, _love goddess_. Or was it your mission to make sure i would make it to my mom?"

She sighed and summoned a couch for them to sit on. "Perseus-."

" _Percy."_

"Percy, i want to bless you. I sense you will need it." he wipes his tears away and raises an eyebrow.

"And i sense this isn't what Zeus wanted."

The goddess waves a manicured hand in the air, "Ah, who cares what old pollution breath wants. I'm older than him anyway. Now, my blessing has: charmspeak, appearance alterization, yourself or anybody, that includes those gorgeous eyes of yours! Hm, what else…? Oh! And the ability to sense love. Isn't that devine?"

To Percy, most of that didn't _really_ sound divine, but charmspeak could really come in handy.

"Ok, lady-" he coughs on the pink glittery cloud that decided to choke him.

" _One more thing, Percy. Live a lost dream, and make it real."_

* * *

Percy lays in the tent Artemis got him, petting Alpha's fur, thinking about what Hestia _and_ Aphrodite told him.

All the riddle does is confuse him more and soon he can't help falling asleep.


	12. What the hell!

Seriously? Some people are just so god damned disrepesful! I am so fucking tired of all this bullshit! I don't deserved to be harassed like those! No one fucking does! This are really fucking hurtful comments and I am tired of getting the,, I have tried to stay positive and nice but that is the last fucking straw! Here are some of the vile, unpleasant things some fuckers put on my comments:

"Hey **idiot,** did you forget that Annabeth died in the last chapter?"- if you had read the authors note at the bottom of the fucking screen you would have seen my explanation!

 **"** **What the fuck"** \- this person didn't even have the balls to use their account!

 **"** **Are you sane** that description **made me lose half my brain cells."** \- Well I'm sorry if you didn't like it, what you want me to knock on your fucking door and ask you if I can post shit? Fuck no!

hey dipshits, go fuck yourselves. Because I'm done.


	13. The Curse

**Wow! I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I just didn't have any ideas for this story and I got so many other ideas and- just- blah. Anyway here we go, I hope you enjoy!  
Clarisse: I bet they won't.  
Percy: if you don't shut up I will soak you with toilet water!  
Clarisse: you wouldn't dare shrimp.  
ZJ: he wouldn't. But I would. Try me.  
Clarisse: I think Chris is calling me, see ya!**

"What up, shrimp. You got my money?" Four year old Percy hugs the four dollars to his chest and slowly backs away. He stumbles over the rug, but then catches himself.  
Percy shakes his head. "No. Mama gafe me dis for my birfday." He grins. "Do you want to see my birfday car? It's blue!" He runs out of the room and comes back carrying the card.  
Gabe takes the card… then rips it up right in his face. When the pieces fall to the floor,so do Percy's tears. "Wat? Why'd you do tat!"  
He gets in Percy's face, spit landing on him. Percy backs away and rubs his face. 'Stink overload.' He just grabs his arm and pulls him back.  
"Because if you don't, you'll get to meet a very special friend of mine who likes to "hang out" with bad little boy's like you." At first, Percy didn't understand what he was saying. Then he saw something glinting in his hand. His eyes widen when he notices it's a knife. His mama always told him to stay away from sharp things unless she was with him. He looks around just to make sure she wasn't here. Nope. She said she would be home at seven.  
He brings the knife closer to Percy's face. "Would you like to meet him?" Percy shook his head.  
"No. Mama sad I can't pway wit start tings wen she isn't here." SMACK! Percy fell to the floor, tears barely being able to escape his eye, which was already starting to swell. Gabe picked Percy up by his relatively long hair and threw him into the wall.  
Gabe kneels on Percy's chest, slowly drawing a knife across his cheek.  
"Listen here, mama's boy. Do you see Sally here?" Percy looks around, desperate and hopeful, only to see his mom was not here. A sob builds up in his chest, making it hurt even more, like fire was burning him from the inside.  
Percy mumbles something, but pain and lack of breath keeps his abuser from hearing him.  
Smelly Gabe cuffs him, causing his head to knock against the wall. "What was that runt?"  
He slightly eases the pressure off of Percy's chest. "Ge off me. O I tell mama." He pushes Percy's head into the wall again. The four year old starts to see double.  
"No, you won't, you want to know why?" Percy doesn't answer trying to hold back his cries of pain. Gabe had started to cut into his chest. "Because if you do, she'll get way worse that this." Gabe walks away, leaving Percy there. "Percy? Percy! Wake up! Lady Artemis! He won't wake up!" A rustling sound. Percy feels a cool hand on his head. The hand cools his fevered body.  
"Someone get a child of Apollo!" Artemis. "Lady Artemis, those girls art all out. thee hath sent them to hunt thine troublesome griffin." Zoë.  
"AGH! APOLLO! COME HERE NOW!" Percy tries to open his eyes only to find out he can't. In fact, he can't seem to do anything and he can feel himself getting weaker and tired. He just wanted to give in to the darkness and shut everything out.  
"Why M'lady? He is just sleeping." He feels his body move and he faintly realizes that his head is in Artemis's lap and she his playing with his hair. He comes closer to the surface of his consciousness. That feels good.  
"This is not sleep. Whatever it is, it is draining his life force by showing him his greatest misfortunes." At that, Percy recedes into the darkness, no one needs to know about his "misfortunes."  
"We're losing him! Apollo!" "What? What do you- holy hades, what did you guys do?"  
The room gets warmer and Percy feels Apollo's hot hands checking his pulse.  
"Well, Apollo? What's wrong with him? Alpha, please back up!" A whine is heard in the room. Alpha. Come here girl. He feels her warm tongue on his cheek.  
"Someone curse him to die a slow death watching everything that hunts him." "Apollo, we fight monsters yesterday and Percy killed an Arai. He said he was fine he wouldn't let your kids check him over. He said he was going to go for a swim then he went to sleep."  
Zoë gasps. "Oh gods." He hears her leaving the tent.  
"Who cursed him?" A hot hand covers his heart.  
"I I can't tell. They've been dead for a long time. Years." Suddenly the hand gets hotter and Percy sees red behind his eyelids.  
"APOLLO!" "The… the hunters. They're praying to me. For Percy. Good job, girls! It seems like, the person cursing him… oh gods, Artemis…. It's Gabriel."  
Artemis growls and Percy can feel Alphas growl on his chest.  
"I'm going to kill that no good sorry excuse for a human."  
"I'm going to have to put him under for a while. If he's even a little bit conscious it may kill him." Everything goes white then Percy hears nothing anymore.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers…. CONGRATULATIONS people! I have decided to continue with this story. Hope u enjoy!**


	14. READ THIS, IMPORTANT TO STORY

**Ok this is not an update, I have done this to tell you that I am rewriting this story. With all my stories I want make them so good that I can stand to read them more than once, but with this one I can't. Here are the changes that are coming with this.**

 **This with be Dark!Percy in the beginning.**

 **The ship may change and it may not, it depends on the direction this version of my start will take.**

 **I might change the title but I'm not sure to what.**

 **I will interact with the _reviewers_ more. I will ask trivia, ask for OCs, and get advice from y'all. So please review.**

 **I REALLY REALLY REALLY want a beta!**

 **This will be longer than the original.**

 **I think that's it so just enjoy the new version. BYE!**


End file.
